Many medical complications are created by the total or even partial blockage of blood vessels of the body. For example, it is relatively common for stenotic segments to develop in the arterial vessels which supply blood to the heart. These stenotic segments may partially or fully occlude the vessels, thereby decreasing cardiac capacity and/or causing myocardial infarction.
Numerous methods and devices have been developed to treat or remove stenotic segments which occur within the internal vessels of the body. For example, an angioplasty procedure is commonly used to treat the blockages in vessels. Typically, angioplasty generally involves inflation of a tubular balloon within the stenotic segments which occlude a particular vessel. Inflation of the balloon dilates the stenotic segment and fully or partially restores the flow of blood within the involved vessel.
Atherectomy is another procedure which has been developed to clear stenotic segments from occluded vessels. In an atherectomy procedure, a rotatable cutting tool is advanced through the stenotic segments which occlude a particular vessel. The rotating cutter severs the material forming the stenotic segment, and allows the severed stenotic material to be removed by operation of a vacuum or other means.
Unfortunately, stenotic segments can develop in areas where angioplasty and atherectomy techniques can not be utilized. For example, the development of a stenotic segments within a vessel which is internal to an organ, presents special problems which may not be suited for treatment by traditional angioplasty and atherectomy procedures. Specifically, stenotic segments can develop within the internal vessels of the heart. Because these vessels provide blood and oxygen to the myocardial tissue, occlusions which develop within these internal vessels present a serious risk to the health of the patient. As indicated above, the size and location of many of these vessels makes treatment with traditional methods and devices, such as angioplasty and atherectomy, difficult and generally ineffective.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for treating occlusions in the internal vessels of an organ. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for treating an occlusion in a coronary artery which inhibits blood flow to the myocardial tissue of the heart. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for treating occlusions in the coronary artery which is relatively simple to manufacture, easy to use, and comparatively cost effective.